


Monsters Under Your Bed

by gh0ulb0y



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Super Junior, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fallout Video Game References, Game: Resident Evil 2, Horror, M/M, Multi, Police Officer Jeon Jungkook, Polyamory, Rebels, Sexual Content, Survival Horror, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulb0y/pseuds/gh0ulb0y
Summary: Rebellion rises within the Park-Shin household as two out the three young sons of the mob boss Shin Donghee have not returned home. Park-Shin Jimin, the middle child, has run away with his boyfriend, Kim Taehyung to their new shared apartment. Not long after, the water running through the pipes of South Korea has turned black, causing those who interact with the water to become infected with the SM-Virus which leaves the infected in a zombie-like state. Taehyung, unfortunately, becomes infected, leaving Jimin to play the role of a hero to save his boyfriend and any other victims as he will search until the end of the earth to find a cure.[DISCLAIMER: Nothing is relevant to the COVID-19. I would never do that :( Please stay safe, wear your masks and wash your hands!]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk/Shin Donghee | Shindong
Kudos: 3





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Needles, Vomiting, Cursing, Angst(?), Seizures 
> 
> [1] comment any other trigger warnings!  
> [2] this is really short :(( but I promise I will try my best to make longer chapters!  
> [3] Chapter 2 will be up later today, get hyped lol

_Kim Heechul was a family man. He loved his wife Momo and the small family of dogs they shared. It was the life he always wanted and soon would lose._

_Heechul had heard a knock at the door one evening while he was enjoying his dinner. Two men stood behind the door, only one was unfamiliar._

_“Sooman, you’re here so late. What’s going on?”_

_Lee Sooman was an old boss of Heechul who soon became a close friend. Heechul saw him as a father figure—ironically, the man was old enough to be his father—allowing him to walk Momo down the aisle at their wedding. Sooman was one of the few people Heechul trusted and allowed into his friend circle._

_“Heechul, this is Yoo Jaesuk,” Sooman adjusted his glasses, gesturing his hand toward the man beside him. “He wanted your consent to join him in one of his experiments. He wanted an older man to work on but obviously I wasn’t going to let him show up to your house without me by his side.”_

_It was a persuasive tactic. If Heechul trusted Sooman, there really wouldn’t be a problem and he would accept without a second thought._

_“Heechul?” A sweet, female voice called out, along with slippers patting closer and closer toward the door. Heechul put an arm around her, keeping a watchful eye on the new stranger Jae Suk._

_Jae Suk was tall and skinny, dressed in casual clothing: a snapback, jean jacket with a white shirt, jeans and sneakers. Nothing out of the ordinary. It was this vibe from him. To think, he just randomly showed up to Heechul’s door late one evening to ask for an experiment with no description._

_“So, what do you say?” Sooman smiled softly, resting his hand on Jaesuk’s shoulder._

_“What is it, exactly?”_

_“A vaccine. Harmless really,” Jaesuk waved his hand. The smile on his face sent a chill down Heechul’s spine, only increasing his feeling of uneasiness._

_“Oh, is this a science thing? Like medication? I would be careful, Heechul,” Momo looked up to her husband, caressing his cheek. “I don’t want it to affect your daily dosage.”_  
_“You can trust me. I’ll take care of our Heechul here. He’s in good hands,” Jaesuk nodded, the smile never leaving his long face._

_“I’ll do it.”Heechul points to Sooman. “One condition, Sooman is there in case something goes wrong,”_

_“Of course. We’ll pick you up tomorrow morning, around 11 a.m.”_

_The men had left, leaving Heechul and Momo alone in their home. Momo had finished her dinner at the island counter, giving scraps to their puppies. Heechul had hopped into the shower. While scrubbing his face, his mind wandered and deeply thought about the strange man with Sooman._

_A vaccine? For what? I guess he was going to figure that out tomorrow._

_Momo and Heechul had slid into bed, the darkness engulfing them along with a comforting silence._

_“I love you,” Momo whispered into Heechul’s shoulder, kissing his shoulder softly._

_“I love you more,” Heechul chuckled, intertwining his fingers with hers._

_Heechul had laid upon a cold operation table. A weird scene for just one needle. On each side of the table, Jaesuk was reading over a file while Sooman nodded at each word. Heechul cleared his throat, rolled his shoulders and adjusted himself, staring at the lights above him._

_“Alright. We’re about ready,” Jaesuk watched a nurse walk in with a cart, the syringes on top. “Stay still, Heechul. This will only be a pinch.”_

_Heechul inhaled, holding his breath as the needle was inserted and pierced his skin. He exhaled once the needle was removed._

_“Feeling okay?” Jaesuk said, applying pressure to the pierce with a cotton tissue._

_“Yeah,” Heechul shut his eyes, sighing deeply._

_“Alright—”_

_Within seconds, Heechul started to cough harshly, sitting up to hold his chest. Goosebumps arose throughout his body, the cold table beneath him comforting him now. There were immediate changes throughout his body, causing his mind to fog. He couldn't figure out which emotion to feel at this moment. His body was exhausted and fell back onto the table. Foam formed in his mouth, dripping past his lips._

_“Heechul! Hey, what the fuck did you do to him!” Sooman had hovered over the operation table, holding down the flailing limbs of Heechul._

_“Oh, no. . .” Jae Suk ran over to a control panel, lifting a glass covering and slammed his fist against a big red button that would turn green._

_The button caused a series of events. The once silent hallways of the hospital were now full of the echo of a beeping siren. The fire alarms were beeping along with the siren, a deafening mixture. Alarms with spinning lights lit up the once white walls, a red hue mocking a blood-splattered wall. Doctors and nurses quickly gathered their things and ran for the nearest exit._

_“Jae suk, fucking answer me! What is going on with him!”_

_Heechul pounced from the table, knocking Sooman over. His Korean now turned into loud grunting and his actions were swift and much stronger than before. Sooman covered his face with his arms, peeking through to see the once beautiful brown eyes now covered by a white film, causing them to look cloudy. His veins were now black, causing his pale skin to look grey. This was no longer the Kim Heechul he had known and loved for years._

_“JAE SUK!” Sooman panicked, watching Heechul lean forward toward his neck, pathetically trying to lift him off of himself._

_Jaesuk kicked Heechul’s side, causing him to roll off of Sooman. Jaesuk grabbed Sooman’s hand, lifting him from the floor and dragged him out the room, a metal panel closing behind them locking Heechul inside the cold, white room._

_Through the window, Heechul stumbled around, knocking equipment on the floor, trying to stay alive and be himself. He screamed, sounding like an animal. He leaned over the sink, breathing heavily. He was half-conscious, realizing where he was after the many inkblots pulsating in front of his eyes, blinding him and shifting faces. He felt sick, acid stinging his throat. He covered his chapped lips with a shaky hand before spitting out black ink onto the counters and white walls. Some droplets slipping down the drain._

_“Sooman!” Heechul sobbed, stumbling toward the window, pressing himself against the glass, punching it. “I trusted you, you son of a bitch! What the fuck is happening to me!”_  
_Sooman went to step forward, closer to the glass but was tugged back. Jaesuk looked around the halls, breathing heavily. The ink-like substance was now infecting the water that ran through Korea’s pipes. If nothing was said, Korea would be on lockdown and many would lose their lives._

_“We have to go! We have to call the national guard and warn the public!”_

_“Heechul,” Sooman whispered, allowing himself to be dragged from the window, reaching his hand out as though he could connect himself back to Heechul._

_The cries of Heechul stuck with Sooman. He had never heard the young man in such pain and suffering. He shut his eyes, a tear slowly falling from his cheek and onto the floor._

_This was the beginning of the apocalypse, started by Lee Soo Man and Yoo Jae Suk._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// vomiting, cursing,

“It’s getting late,” Jungsoo huffed, looking out the window toward the driveway. 

The Shin-Park had been far from the city, planted on top of a hill where the family could hide in peace. To the neighbors thirty minutes from them, they were a cute little family, growing with the rest of them with their three sons: Kyuhyun, Jimin, and Baekhyun. That was not the case necessarily. 

Shin Donghee was a well-known gangster back in college. Now he was the boss. He kept his gangster life a secret to his neighbors, traveling far from home to make any deals he could so that they couldn’t trace his location. Despite the harsh lifestyle he lived, he enjoyed the family life he was living now. He had a loving husband and three beautiful growing boys.

The oldest was Baekhyun, the loud one who never listened. Baek was a wonderful student, always keeping up with his assignments and presenting amazing projects. No one would think that he was a party animal who would take anyone to bed with him if he got the chance. That didn’t bother his parents as long as he was safe while doing so. This would soon change for Baekhyun as he had his eye on one of his best friends, Oh Sehun. It would be difficult to change his ways but Sehun was like a small baby who needed to be watched over and Baekhyun liked taking care of him. 

The middle child was Jimin. It was hard talking about Jimin sometimes. He had run away with his boyfriend Taehyung almost a month ago and Donghee wished he could’ve talked him out of it. It wasn't a problem for them living together but the thought of why he left hurt Donghee. Jimin was another great student who was majoring in dance. His performances were phenomenal. It was sad to watch him go.

Finally, the baby of the family, Kyuhyun. He was a shy boy who really only stayed with his Papa, Jungsoo. He would never admit that he liked being babied—as that’s all Jungsoo did—as he would soon be a college student, graduating high school in a few months. 

“Ah, let him stay at his friend’s house,” Donghee swatted his hand, his focus on his phone as he slid the rice off the chopstick and into his mouth.

“I don’t like him not being home,” Jungsoo sighed, mixing his rice with his vegetables. He looked over to his youngest, caressing the back of his head. “Why aren’t you eating, honey?”

“I’m not that hungry, honestly,” Kyuhyun shrugged, playing with his food.  
“You don’t have to finish it. Have Dad put it for tomorrow for lunch,” Donghee gestured his chopsticks toward Jungsoo.

“Come,” Jungsoo lifted from his seat, picking up the plates and walked over to the kitchen, Kyuhyun following behind him.

After sending a final text, Donghee put his phone face down on the table, finishing his dinner. The doorbell rang, startling Donghee. Jungsoo had heard it from the kitchen, making his way to the front door. 

Behind the door was Donghee’s little sister, Momo. She looked defeated, her beautiful white fur jacket Jungsoo bought her last holiday was now covered in blood and mud. Her makeup had smeared, possibly from crying. Jungsoo gasped once he saw her, reaching out his hand.

“Oh my god. Momo, what happened to you?” Jungsoo told her hand, also covered in dirt, bending down to look into her eyes.

“Where’s my brother?” Momo said dryly, her stern face still present.

“Inside,” Jungsoo moved aside, allowing Momo to step into the warm house from the freezing outdoors. “What happen—”

“I just need my brother,” Momo stuck with her dry manner, standing completely still.

“Donghee, honey!” Jungsoo walked back into the dining room, holding Donghee’s shoulder before leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Momo’s downstairs. She looks really bad. I’ll take Kyuhyun upstairs so you two can talk.”

Donghee looked over his shoulder, frowning at his husband. Momo never randomly showed up without notice and what did Jungsoo mean exactly when talking about her appearance? He nodded, lifting from his seat, wiping his lips. He had looked deeply into Jungsoo’s eyes before kissing him softly. They parted, one disappearing upstairs and one walking to the front door.

Momo’s eyes sparkled when she saw her brother. She was close to breaking down and crying on her knees but that wasn’t what their father taught them long ago. She had to be strong even in the worst situations.

“Donghee,” Momo spoke in a whisper, running over to her brother, wrapping her arms around him. Tears spilled out of her eyes, hugging him tighter with every sob that escaped her body.  
“What happened?” Donghee tried to push her off slightly but there was no budge. 

“Donghee,” She wiped her nose, now holding him in an embrace. “I need you to kill someone for me.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Donghee rambled, looking over his shoulder and then back to her. “Watch how you word things around here. What happened?”

“It’s Heechul.”

“What did Heechul do?”

“No,” Momo sniffled. “No. . . There was this doctor that showed up to our home the other night. He said that he wanted Heechul to try some new medication but—”

“But?”

“You’re not gonna like this but I had to do it. I was worried. Heechul hadn’t returned home in two days. I tracked his phone and went to the faculty they took him to. The whole place was locked down but I managed to crawl my way in. I-I helped a bunch of people at gunpoint—”

“Momo—”

“You would’ve done the same. Let me finish. I found the doctor who took Heechul. He warned me not to go but I had to, Donghee. I wanted to know what happened to my Heechul.” She paused, sobbing. “I found his room. The door was covered by this metal gate. Through the window, I saw him. He wasn’t human anymore, Donghee. He was this. . . This monster. A zombie. Something. I don’t think he has much time left.”

“What’s the name of the faculty? The doctors? I need something before I handle it.”

“Donghee, the virus is spreading. On the way here, those things were trying to get me. I don’t have much ammo left. I want you to keep your family safe before we go out there. The doctors’ said they’re trying their best to get in contact with news stations and the national guard.”

“I have to call Baekhyun. Jungsoo will lose his shit if I don’t figure out where he is,” Donghee sighed.

“Is Jimin home?” Momo asked sweetly.

“Uh. . . About him,” Donghee leaned in closer, whispering to his sister. “I’ll make it quick. Jimin and Jungsoo got into a huge argument one night over who Jimin was interested in. Long story short, he ran away with that boy. I only have minimal contact with him.”

“Can you still call him?” Momo’s eyes widened.

“I can try. I dunno his financial situation so I can’t tell if his phone bill is paid,” Donghee went to walk into the other room but stopped. “Jungsoo is upstairs with Kyuhyun if you want to relax with them.” Momo nodded.

Donghee ran to the dining room, quickly dialing Baekhyun’s number and listening to it ring.

“Dad? You don’t normally call me. What’s up?”

“Do you think you can stay at your friend’s place for a couple of days?” 

“Uh oh. Did you and Dad fight or something?”

“No, Baek. Listen, I’m gonna sound crazy but it’s about your Uncle Heechul. There might be a virus going around that turns people into zombies.”

Baekhyun’s laughter was loud through the speakers, causing Donghee to hold his phone out at arm's length.

“Dad, are you pranking me? Is this for some drama you wanna star in?”

“Baek, I know I sound crazy but I really do want you somewhere safe until I find a way to get you. If you leave for any reason, please call me beforehand.”

“Okay, Dad. I love you.”

“I love you too. Stay safe. I’ll be getting you soon.”

Upstairs, Jungsoo had cuddled Kyuhyun on his bed, watching the drama Kyuhyun had been obsessed with lately. He sighed, resting his head on his youngest’s head.

“Are you sure you’re alright? I know it seems like I speak badly about your brothers sometimes but I really just want you all safe.”

“I know, Papa,” Kyuhyun adjusted himself. “I worry about them too.”

“Hey,” Momo knocked, peeking her head in. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Come,” Jungsoo waved his hand, gesturing to her to walk in.

“Actually, Jungsoo, I need to speak to you,” Momo bit her lip, looking down at the floor.

Jungsoo kissed the top of Kyuhyun’s head before slipping out of bed and walked into the hallway. He shut his bedroom door, walking far from where Kyuhyun wouldn’t hear.

“We have to stay here. Something’s going on in the main city and I don’t want you hurt. The news will send a report soon and hopefully clear things up,” Momo avoided her gaze, trying to keep her emotions under control.

“Has Donghee contacted our sons?” Jungsoo rested his hand on the back of his neck, his heart beating fast out of panic.

“He’s on the phone now. I heard what happened and I’m sorry about that,” Momo finally looked up to Jungsoo.

“I’m the one who has to be sorry, Momo. I was the one who made him feel unloved and for him to leave. If we get him on the phone, I want to apologize immediately.”

Jimin and Taehyung had been getting ready for bed. Jimin had been on the edge of the bed, dressing in random comfortable clothing. Taehyung was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and spitting out the paste. Jimin hummed to himself, imitating the song his best friend, Jongin had played for their rehearsal. 

Taehyung began to cough harshly, punching his chest lightly. Something was wrong. In mere seconds, he was coughing up black ink that stained the rusty, white sink. He was lost of breath and his veins were flashing black. He screamed, feeling a change in his body.

“Taehyung! Babe, what’s going on!” Jimin swung the door open, Taehyung losing breath and falling onto the floor. “Hey, stay with me! We have to take you to the hospital.”

Jimin slowly lifted Taehyung, struggling to keep him standing as his body was limp. He slowly dragged Taehyung to the front door, unlocking it with one hand. As he was trying to get to the elevator, his phone started to ring. It was his father, Donghee.  
“Dad, this is not the time!” Jimin whined, holding Taehyung against the wall across from the elevator. He answered. “Hey Dad, could—”

“Jimin, are you home?”

“N-no, Taehyung just threw up black stuff and I’m on my way to the hospital,” Jimin panted, enjoying the passing seconds without carrying his boyfriend.

“No, Jimin! Go back inside. There are zombies outside that could hurt you. I told Baek already but I’m going to come to get you boys and bring you home. It’s not safe.”

“Dad, there’s no such thing—” The elevator doors opened and out came a charging zombie, pinning Jimin against the wall. “DAD!”

“Jimin! Jimin, try and remember how Dad taught you! Jimin!” 

Jimin had hopped, kicking the zombie in the stomach, causing it to stumble back. He reached into his jacket, pulled out his pocket knife and stabbed the zombie in the eye. He leaned down, picking up his phone.

“What the fuck are these things!” Jimin cursed, pulling out the knife, cringing at the oozing puss.

“There’ll be more information soon. Please stay put.”

“What am I gonna do about Taehyung, Dad?” Jimin caressed his boyfriend’s face, frowning and feeling tears swell up, seeing him in agonizing pain.

“I promise he’ll be okay. If you leave, tell me before. I don’t want you getting infected, too.”

“Infected? Wait, Dad!” The line had cut off. Jimin sighed, slipping his phone back into his jacket.

“Hey. . . Stay awake for me, Taehyung. I promise we’ll get you to a doctor.” Jimin looked up toward the elevator lights, shaking his head. He lifted Taehyung again who was moaning in pain and led him into the elevator. “I’m sorry, Dad.”

The elevator doors shut and beeped all the way down to the first floor. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// cursing, mentions of vomit, weapons
> 
> [1]: don't be afraid to mention any triggers you need me to add!

Baekhyun has slipped his phone back in his pocket, sliding down the wall near the window, looking down to the empty streets. 

“So, I found some old clothes that you can borrow. If you don’t want to sleep on the couch, I’ll kick Yixing out of the bed,” Junmyeon chuckled, plopping the folded clothes onto the couch. 

“Yeah. My dad’s drunk or something, _Hyung_. He says there are zombies. What’s that about?” Baekhyun laughed, walking over to examine the clothes. 

The noise of jingling keys caused both heads to turn. Yixing, Junmyeon’s boyfriend since high school, had walked through the door, slamming the door behind him. He was breathing heavily, swallowing hard. 

“Babe, you okay?” Junmyeon ran over to their kitchen, digging for a bottle of water. 

“You’re staying with us, right?” Yixing sighed deeply, opening his eyes to look over at Baekhyun. 

“Yeah. Dad’s orders,” Baekhyun’s voice was soft and low, trembling with anxiety. 

“Here,” Junmyeon tilted the water bottle, Yixing drinking rapidly. 

“I swear, this has to be a fever dream. I saw some random dude. He was stumbling like he was drunk but his eyes were white. I dunno what’s going on,” Yixing rambled, laying down on the couch. 

“Baek,” Junmyeon gestured his chin toward the remote. Baekhyun turned on the television. 

On-screen, a man dressed in uniform stood behind a podium, looking down at his script and back into the crowd before him. He warned those to stay inside as though the red bar with all capital and the bold text wasn’t enough. He suggested high areas and promised that his men would try their best to get the majority of people to a safe place. 

Junmyeon had sat on the couch, Yixing’s head in his lap as Baekhyun sat on the armrest, crossing his arms. This was all a dream, right? A bad dream. There were no such things as zombies. 

The screen then transitioned to footage of certain streets where zombies were walking around. Some had been on the ground, drinking sewage water that had puddled. 

“The water?” Junmyeon commented. 

The man continued, raising his voice that no one is allowed outdoors. Medicine and other essentials would be given by his men. 

“Hope you stocked up,” Baekhyun looked over to the couple beside him. “My dad says he’ll try his best to get here so hopefully you two can stay at my house.”

“We should be okay,” Junmyeon spoke, hushed. He was truly unsure of what the next couple of days would bring. 

“We should probably go to bed. It’ll ease our minds or something,” Yixing waved his hand, his voice slurred from tiredness. 

“We’ll be fine. I know we will,” Junmyeon started to mumble to himself, trying to reassure himself. 

“Let’s,” Baekhyun walked over, patting Junmyeon on the shoulder. He could read his best friend perfectly, knowing that he was scared and thinking about too much at once. 

The boys had laid in their places, Junmyeon and Yixing in their bed and Baekhyun on the couch. They all thought about different things at once. 

Junmyeon was worried about Yixing and himself. Did they have enough food? Could they fight off zombies if they ever somehow made it up to their floor? Were they strong enough? Where would they go if they have to evacuate? 

Baekhyun felt his chest tighten. He wasn’t one to cry very often but the terrible possibilities filled his head. He was uncertain of where his brother, Jimin was. They had gotten into a terrible argument right after their dad spoke to Jimin. What if he never saw him again and that was the last memory he had to hold onto? He thought of his youngest brother, imagining how terrified he was, probably wishing his older brothers were home to play with him to distract him. 

Even at the ages they were at—twenty-two, twenty-one and seventeen—they still messed with one another like they were children. It bothered their dad, Jungsoo, sometimes but seeing his children happy made him happy. 

Baekhyun shut his eyes tight, trying to push those thoughts aside and get some sleep. He needed all the strength he could manage. 

The next morning, in a different apartment, Yixing’s best friend, Minseok and his roommate, Sehun had been relaxing on the couch. The news had played in the background. 

“There’s nothing to worry about, _Sehunnie_. _Hyung_ will take care of you,” Minseok played with Sehun’s hair as he laid in his lap. 

Minseok was another one to baby Sehun when he was asked to. Baekhyun hated it. He always thought that it should be the two of them but Minseok said he had no feelings toward him. He told Baekhyun that it was just his role as the older brother and friend. 

“Do you think I should call him?” Sehun looked up to Minseok with the cutest, sparkly puppy eyes he had ever seen. 

“If you want. I think calling and making sure he’s okay is a good start,” Minseok looked down at Sehun and back up to the television. 

Baekhyun was awoken by the vibration of his phone, causing him to yelp in surprise. He quickly grabbed it and swiped to answer, thinking it was his dad. 

“Yeah?” He groaned, coughing from his groggy voice. 

“Baekhyun, have you heard the news? I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat. He smiled, wanting to curl up from the warming feeling throughout his body. 

“I’m okay, Sehun. I’m staying with Junmyeon for a while until my dad comes and gets me.”

“I could try and drop by if you want me to. I would have to ask if Junmyeon wouldn’t mind.”

“Aw, Sehun,” Baekhyun sat up, running a hand through his hair, trying to wake up. “I don’t think he’d mind, just—just be careful, okay? I—“ Baekhyun hesitated. 

“I will.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun said and the line cut off. 

“Can you be gross some other time?” Junmyeon walked into the living room, his hair sticking in many directions and his pajamas were starting to wrinkle. 

“You act like you and Yixing weren’t like that. Me, gross?” Baekhyun laughed before changing his voice high pitched and cooing. 

“Oh, shut up.”

Back at the main house, Jungsoo hugged his husband from behind as he sat at the edge of the bed. He was quiet, worried about his family. 

“We’re gonna be okay. I have to leave soon with Momo and we’ll bring them home,” Donghee patted Jungsoo’s folded hands. 

“Where are they?” Jungsoo mumbled, still staring at the mirror in front of them. 

“Baekhyun’s at his friend’s house and Jimin’s—Jimin’s at—“

“I know. Jongin told me.”

_“Jongin, you’re the only person that Jimin trusts. I promise you I won’t,” Jungsoo took Jongin’s hands into his own. “I won’t visit him. I just wanna know where he is. I will apologize, okay? I promise.”_

“Well, he‘s there. I told him to stay put too.”

“I wanna fix this. Kyuhyun told me that he misses his brothers and I do too. I wish I would’ve just kept my mouth shut.”

“Well, this has to come out one day,” Donghee shifted himself to turn to his husband. “You shouldn’t judge others, Jungsoo. I met the boy. I tried to persuade him to come home and met him. He’s not the delinquent you think.”

“Donghee, I was worried at that moment. I heard rumors about the Kim family and didn’t want him to end up like us.” Jungsoo bit his tongue before finishing. “Donghee, I love you so fucking much but we’re not normal. I mean, shit, I’m letting my own husband run out in a zombie apocalypse because he owns so many weapons and—“

“Jungsoo,” Donghee held his hand out, a signal to silence himself. “There is no worry. Taehyung is a wonderful boy and is very long for our son. I love you the same way that he would love our son. Our main concern is to find our boys and bring them home so they can be completely safe.”

“Of course,” Jungsoo whispered, leaning over to place a long, gentle kiss on Donghee’s forehead. “I know.”

“Go wake up Kyuhyun. I have to talk with Momo.”

“Good morning,” Donghee sang as he walked into the guest bedroom.

Momo wiped her eyes with her fists, groaning from Donghee’s loud voice. She slowly lifted herself from the edge of the bed, walking into the suite bathroom.

“Good morning,” Her voice cracked from tiredness.

“When you finish up here, meet me in the back.”

Donghee had lifted the cellar door, dusting off his hands by clapping them together. He stood back, stretching his back.

“Jeez, you’re getting old,” Momo rose a brow, giving her brother a look.

“Yeah, yeah. Go,” Donghee gestured.

In the basement, Donghee kept all his weapons. There were all different types of guns, grenades, and knives. It was Joker’s dream room.

“You have all of this for what?” Momo examined the room, her hands in her shorts’ pockets.

“Times like these. I sell them sometimes. I’m not a maniac,” Donghee hopped onto the table in the middle of the room, swinging his feet.

“You’re almost there,” Momo lifted a rifle from its hooks, aiming it at the wall. 

“Pick whatever you want. We have to pack as much as we can.”

Momo placed the rifle on the table, her hand holding onto it as she stared into space. Donghee looked over his shoulder, noticing her odd behavior.

“Hey,” He leaned over, waving a hand in her face. 

“Sorry,” Momo shook her head, clearing her throat. “I’m planning ahead. We should head out after breakfast. I wanna see my nephews.”

“Momo, is everything okay?” Donghee’s expression softened, reaching over to take hold of his sister's hand.

“Mhmm,” Momo’s head was down as she nodded. She wouldn’t tell him about how she had just vomited minutes before they met.

“Speak to me,” Donghee squeezed her hand, trying to look into her eyes.

She lifted her head, her eyes glossy. She glanced down to her stomach and back to her brother.

“I miss my husband, Donghee. I want to see him alive after all of this along with my nephews.”

“Momo, I don’t think—”

“I am going with you! Donghee, it’s only a possibility. You need me! I’m not sending you alone. You’ll never make it. There’s too many!”

Momo was hysteric. She was frantically waving her hands around, pacing around and rambling on. She was scared. She would never admit it to anyone. She wanted to see her husband alive to see his potential baby. She wanted to live her normal life once again where she didn’t have to constantly hide her emotions and play this strong, emotionless woman. She was strong: she could fight, handle a gun and had a strong voice when needed. She just hated being seen as weak for being human and crying once in a while. 

“Momo, I understand. I just want you to be as careful as you possibly can. We both need to make it out alive. For our—” Donghee hesitated. “For our children’s sake.”

“Yeah.”

Jimin cursed under his breath as the bell above the glass door of an abandoned supermarket down the road from his apartment. Noise—at least as it was portrayed in video games and movies—alerted zombies. Jimin wasted no time, shuffling over toward the register and placing Taehyung in a folded chair that the high schooler used to sit in and play with his phone most of the time.

“Honey,” Jimin tapped Taehyung’s face. His voice was slurred as he hadn’t slept the whole night “Wake up. Are you hungry?”

Taehyung’s skin looked lighter and his blue veins on his wrist were turning white. He looked sick. Sick wasn’t even the right word. His chest heaved slowly, giving Jimin some hope that he was still normal.

“I’m hungry but,” He winced, trying to adjust himself. “I can’t tell what it is. It’s not meat. It’s something else.”

“Well, uh,” Jimin rushed past the glass door, hiding in the shadows as he scanned the shelves. “I can only find lunch meat and some meat-flavored ramen. We can try a sandwich or something.” Jimin felt useless, feeling as he was only speaking to hear himself talk.

“Ramen,” Taehyung tried to speak up.

Jimin went ahead and started prepping cupped noodles. The station was still on, allowing him to make it properly. He once again rushed behind the counter, attending to his boyfriend. He ate fine. No fuss and no signs of it coming back up. Jimin smiled. Finally, for once in this chaos, it was peaceful.

Until there was a slam against the glass door.

Behind the glass, a clueless zombie groaned and moaned, banging it’s limp body against the glass as though the locked door would magically open. It was time for Taehyung and Jimin to keep moving. Their only option being through the back.

Jimin lifted Taehyung again, swiftly making his way into the back where piles of cardboard boxes blocked their path. 

“Look,” Taehyung swatted his hand in the direction of an opened case.

Jimin shuffled closer and inside the box laid a small pistol. Jimin examined it as he held it. He hadn’t practiced at a range since he was a teenager. He smiled to himself.

“This will come in handy.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// weapon use, language

"Dad, you'll come home, right?" Kyuhyun had been hugging his father tightly, his chin against his father's chest.

"Of course I will. Aunt Momo and I will make it make faster than you think," Donghee caressed his son's brown hair, a fond smile on his lips. "I'll bring everyone safe. I love you, Kyuhyun. Take care of your father for me."

Donghee had walked outside his home, watching his husband and sister toss things in the back of his pickup truck. 

"That's everything," Momo clapped her hands together, leaning her hands against the truck. 

"Alright. Let's go," Donghee twirled his keys on his finger as he made his way to the truck's driver's seat.

"Please stay safe," Jungsoo whispered against Donghee's lips as he held him in an embrace, arms wrapped around his neck.

"I told you, we'll be fine," Donghee gave his husband a long kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Okay, lovebirds. We have things to do," Momo slammed the passenger door, giggling at Jungsoo's glare.

"Lock all the doors. I'll try and get a signal to call you," Donghee slammed the door, adjusting him before starting the car.

Jungsoo waved as they drove away. He tried to mask a smile on his face but deep down he was terrified. He trusted his husband but how long would this all take? How long would he wait for Donghee's phone call? All these questions juggled in his mind until his son called for him, bringing him back into reality.

"Dad, we have to stay inside."

"Coming, Kyuhyun," Jungsoo called back and then turned back to watch the truck faded down the road. He hesitated to say something under his breath but stopped, walking back to his son.

The radio, surprisingly still playing, played old pop songs that Donghee hummed to as he drove. Momo was quiet in the passenger seat, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Do you know where you're going?" Momo asked, picking at her nails.

"I have a plan. Jimin's apartment isn't too far so we'll stop there first. We need to get him to a hospital. From there, we head to Baekhyun's friend's place and get him. I'm not too sure if we can squeeze many people in this truck."

"We could've always taken the SUV," Momo chuckled.

"Jungsoo is the soccer mom. Not I," Donghee laughed.

"Maybe we can find other vehicles on the way down. You remember how to hotwire, right?" 

"Somewhat. Not really doing that as much in my line of work."

"Have you gotten in contact with any of your buddies?"

"No. I tried to ask them for help during breakfast but no response. It's fine. We'll just get through it ourselves."

They had passed by a sign with the city's name on it. Even in the late afternoon, it still felt like night. It was cloudy, making their surroundings look grey. Momo whistled, looking around at the empty buildings and fallen concrete. They had parked in front of a barrier of fire.

"Weren't the national guard supposed to patrol this area?"

"Maybe they evacuated this area. It seems like a ghost town around here."

Donghee and Momo exited the truck, walked to the trunk and took out any weapon and ammo they could. 

"Watch out!" Donghee pushed Momo to one side before diving behind a concrete barrier. 

A truck spun out of control, flipped over on its side before creating a wall between Momo and Donghee. Donghee stood up and stumbled closer to the truck.

"Hey! Momo! Are you okay?" Donghee yelled.

"Y-yeah," Momo had lifted herself from the concrete below her, some pebbles piercing into her skin. "Donghee, where are you?"

"I'm on the other side," Donghee looked down the road, seeing a building with its lights on and a large clock above the main entrance. "Hey, if you can find a way, meet me at the station! It's not too far from where we are. Follow the lights!"

"On it!" Momo groaned, rubbing the bruised skin.

Groans and large stomping echoed through the empty roads.

"We got company!" Momo yelled before shooting the first shot.

Donghee had tried to dodge fire and as many zombies as he could. Being bit meant he couldn't go home. He elbowed one of the zombies, pushing passed to run down an alleyway. The fire engulfed the path behind him. He took a break, leaning against the brick wall of an apartment building. The station had to be close. 

He glanced down the next alleyway, running as no zombies were present. As he opened the next gate, the building had been only a few feet away. The grunts of zombies were surrounding him once again. He prayed Momo would meet him immediately. 

He dodged more before getting behind the front gate of the station, shutting it and locking it. Zombies gathered, reaching their arms out as he stumbled back. He ran inside the station, a honey-colored light brightening up the large room. He shut it, leaned against and slowly slid to the ground.

"Hands where I can see them!" An officer had walked up to Donghee, gun ready to aim.

"Officer, I'm one of you," Donghee spoke softly, groaning as he stood. "My sister is outside. I'm just waiting for her to get here for safety."

"Why are you outside in the first place?" The officer lowered his gun, limping as he walked back to the main desk. "You've seen what's out there"

"My children are out there! They have no weapons and hands can't fight those things off!" Donghee followed the officer, waving his finger toward the door. "How the hell did those things start walking the streets?"

"I dunno," The officer lowered himself in the seat behind the desk, groaning as he held onto his stomach. He was wounded. 

"What happened to you?" Donghee gestured his chin toward the officer.

"This whole place was crawling with them. Officers thought they could play hero and got themselves killed," The officer grunted, resting his head back. "Officer Jeon Jungkook. You?"

"Shin Donghee. You might recognize the name," Donghee crossed his arms, sighing.

"You're a crazy son of a bitch," Jungkook chuckled. "I shouldn't have questioned you. Kinda expected from you."

"Thank you. I take pride in _most_ of my work."

"Your sister," Jungkook rolled the chair to a nearby computer, turning on the cameras. "Which way is she coming from?"

"She's outside so," Donghee pressed his finger against the screen. "That way."

"Take the stairs and head east. There's a fire escape."

"I can't leave you like this," Donghee whined, gestured toward the soaked bandages.

"Go. I'll be fine."

Donghee jogged up a flight of stairs and followed the east hallway. Walking deeper into the hallways, it got darker. Donghee was blind until he met with a window that would allow the evening sun to peek through. He looked through one, watching the zombies walk around with no purpose. He moved again, making his way toward a fire escape.

"Donghee! Donghee, do you hear me?"

Donghee jogged down the fire escape, running into the metal gate, smiling widely. His sister was okay. She only had bruises from the fall.

"I'm so glad to see you," Donghee scoffed.

"Move back," Momo ordered, shooting the lock once he stepped back.

The duo ran back to the main area where Jungkook had now moved to a couch. He was trying to catch his breath, licking his lips. His eyes were shut and his long brown hair was now disheveled.

"Go," His voice cracked.

Jungkook had allowed them to grab as many weapons as they needed and as much ammo as they could carry. Zombies were minimal here but there was still a need to waste ammo on them. Momo frowned as she stared at Jungkook. He was hurt and it was as he knew he wouldn't last long.

"Come on," Donghee placed his hands on her shoulder, whispering behind her.

They had exited the station. The zombies hadn't noticed yet, meaning they could move forward.

They had approached a new area. It looked like an army base with barbed wire and bags of sand stacked on top of another. Donghee and Momo held their guns to their sides as they approached the entrance.

"Drop it!" A squeaky voice had yelled at them.

In front of them were two boys around the age of fourteen. They both held guns of their own. Momo noticed their trembling hands and forced stern faces.

"Hey," Momo nudged her brother, lowering her weapons and holding her hands up. "We're not here to hurt you, okay? We're survivors trying to help others and find our family."

"How can we trust you?" The other boy stepped forward, nudging his gun forward.

"You're gonna have to. We had supplies of our own but they were taken from us. Put the guns down," Donghee tossed his weapon aside.

The boys glanced at each other, lowering their weapons as well.

"Where are your parents?" Momo asked, still low to the ground.

"Some left and some went missing," The boy on the right spoke up as the boy on the left went silent.

"Names?"

"I'm Haechan and this is Mark. His real name is Minhyung but—"

"You can't tell them everything!"

"Well, boys, can you let us in? We can find a safe place for you and whoever else is with you. We can all share," Momo lifted herself.

"Johnny is inside," Haechan pointed to a building. A restaurant with a second floor. 

"Alright, let's get inside," Donghee gestured his chin toward the building.

"Die fuckers!" Chanyeol shot the automatic rifle he found off a dead officer at the zombies that surrounded the car he stood on.

"Alright! you've had your fun. Let's go!" Jongdae had held the door open for Chanyeol.

The two of them along with Minseok and Sehun had decided to room with Junmyeon until they found a new place. Chanyeol and Jongdae were crazy and took this situation as though they were inside a video game.

Chanyeol ducked and rolled, running like lighting inside the building before Jongdae locked the front doors.

"Man, sorry I took that from you. Maybe tomorrow I'll let you handle it," Chanyeol rolled his shoulders.

"I have to heal," Jongdae patted his calf. He had injured himself when trying to climb over a fence. He would've been a zombie's dinner if Minseok hadn't grabbed him.

"You're back," Junmyeon spoke up, turning his direction toward the door.

"Yeah. We took as much as we could," Jongdae placed the groceries on the kitchen counter.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Sehun asked.

"No," Chanyeol waved his hand, a big smile on his face. "I wish you guys knew how to use this!" 

"Put it away!" Yixing had risen his voice.

"Baek, have you heard from your dad?" Junmyeon leaned in to talk softly.

Baekhyun shook his head. He was worried as he hadn't heard from any of his family. His dad said he'd come looking for him. So, where was he? He didn't want to believe a zombie would eat his dad. He shuddered at the thought.

"Let's eat. We'll make a plan later," Sehun whined, throwing his back against the couch.

"I'll go see what I can do," Junmyeon lifted himself from the floor, walking over to the kitchen.

"Hey," Sehun sighed, reaching out to pat Baekhyun's shoulder. "You look sad. Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me," Baekhyun grinned reassuringly. "We'll all be okay after this. Just try and stay positive."

"I'm here if you need someone."

"I know."

This wasn't really the time for a warm, fuzzy feeling of _oh, man my crush just noticed me_ but that's what came over Baekhyun. It gave him an odd feeling of hope and comfort.

Really what he needed. 

Jimin had run out of ammo, tossing the gun aside as he locked the gate of an alleyway. He took a second to inhale and exhale, leaning his sweaty forehead against the cool metal. The sound of wind along with the breeze wrapped around him like a blanket. If he could, Jimin could fall to the ground and sleep. But he had to keep going.

Taehyung was able to walk by himself. It was more of a limp but any signs of normality were good enough for Jimin. Taehyung had eaten, had started to speak again and walk. It was a good feeling.

The two stumbled down the alleyway. The streetlights above them were starting to turn on. Jimin scoffed at the old concept that when the street lights came on, it was time to go inside. He had wished he had shelter but Taehyung needed a doctor. Jimin regretted leaving as hope for an opened hospital was fading. 

On the other side, the roads were empty. It was as if zombies didn't exist along with the living. The wind continued to blow garbage and sing to them. Jimin glanced around, looking at the now-abandoned buildings. 

A gunshot then echoed throughout the streets, scaring Jimin enough to fall to the ground and curl up.

"Who the hell are you! How'd you get here!"

"Please," Jimin begged. "Please, don't shoot. I'm a survivor. My boyfriend is sick and we're passing by!"

"Jooheon, let him go," Another voice came from behind the shooter. "Bring them in. We'll see what we can do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// weapon use, language, graphic violence, character death, disability (not really a trigger but), emotional scene(?), implied sexual content/referenced hookup

The stranger had leaned over, lending a hand toward Jimin. Jimin pulled himself up, immediately holding Taehyung the moment he stood. 

“Spill. What are your intentions?” The stranger crossed his arms.

Jimin stood quiet looking at the stranger. He had multiple piercings and long black hair. He was pretty.

“M-my boyfriend. He needs a doctor and those things are everywhere. I just wanted to take a minute and get some rest. Do you happen to know a way to the nearest hospital?”

The stranger looked over his shoulder toward Jooheon. Jooheon was too focused on aiming his gun on Jimin. 

“Enough,” The stranger waved his hand, signaling to lower the weapon. “My friend back at our base might know something. Name’s Jaebum and this is Jooheon. Follow us.”

Jimin had limped as he carried Taehyung. It had felt like hours since they sat down or just simply stopped moving. 

The group had made it back to “base”. The base was two houses with gated fences in the front and the back of the house. Jaebum had explained that there were around fourteen people in their group so they decided to split. 

“The back,” A muscular man dressed in a black tank top and basketball shorts had gestured his thumb over his shoulder as he and another friend had been playing a serious game of cards.

“Thanks, Jackson,” Jaebum patted his back as he slowly stepped back, no longer hovering over him.

Jimin had sat in the living room, looking over to watch Taehyung sleep. He started to feel a lump in his throat, scared about his health and if these new acquaintances would bring harm to him. This was all for Taehyung, the boyfriend who understood Jimin and loved him for him.

“Can I ask a favor?” Jimin spoke in a hush, looking up to someone named Youngjae, a younger man with pretty, innocent crescent eyes.

“Hmm?” Youngjae widened his eyes, focusing now on Jimin instead of wiping down his knife. 

“Could you watch him and make sure no one touches him?” Jimin felt childish, causing a blush to flush through his body from embarrassment. 

“Go ahead,” Youngjae gestured the knife toward the back room. “You have nothing to worry about. He’s sleeping peacefully.”

“Thank you,” Jimin bowed before walking past the screen doors, the kitchen and dining room and outside where Jaebum and Jooheon had been.

Jimin looked over to his left, seeing two men sitting beside one another. One had a black blindfold over his eyes, his veins looked similar to Taehyung’s, black and cloudy. His lips were chapped and the man sitting beside him looked close to crying, making Jimin quickly turn his head. On his right, he saw the chain of gated fences on every house beside this one. 

“What’s the problem with your man?” Jaebum spoke up, causing Jimin to snap his head in his direction.

“ _Man_? I wish you’d call me that,” The man sitting on a mattress scoffed. Jimin couldn’t imagine the bugs that made a home in the mattress.

“You aren’t my man,” Jaebum shot a glare. 

“She’s not even here, JB. You know I’m only joking.”

“Joking? Are we forgetting you trying to always kiss up on him,” Jooheon butted into the conversation.

“Enough! Kid, answer me,” Jaebum nudged his chin.

“He’s sick. I need to take him to the hospital.”

“ _Bullshit_.”

“Jooheon,” Jaebum shot another glare.

“He’s infected! You think we’re stupid or something,” Jooheon stepped in front of Jaebum, shoving Jimin. “I saw those fucking veins. He smells dead. I say you should just shoot and kill him before it gets worse. You’re wasting your time keeping him alive.”

“Jooheon!” Jaebum raised his voice, pulling Jooheon by his jacket. “Go inside and we’ll talk about this later.”

Jooheon glanced over to the man with the blindfold, his eyes getting glossy. He groaned, threw his jacket on the ground and bumped Jimin’s shoulder before walking inside the home, slamming the door.

“Jimin,” Jaebum had rested his hand on Jimin’s shoulder, watching the shorter man bite his lip as it quivered.

“He’s sensitive,” Jinyoung gestured Jimin over, Jimin sitting beside him. “You see the boy over there,” Jinyoung whispered, pointing at the man with the blindfold. “That’s his brother. He’s infected too. It’s too late for him but he’s not ready to let go. We have time before your boyfriend turns. We’ll try our best.”

“I don’t appreciate you trying to lie to us,” Jaebum hovered over Jinyoung and Jimin, staring down at Jimin.

“He’s not infected. I promise he’s acting normal. He ate and he’s sleeping. I just want to find a doctor!” Jimin sobbed, now hiding his face behind his hands.

“Jaebum, I can try and get in contact with them,” Jinyoung shrugged, comforting Jimin.

“Call them as many times as you can. The guy’s on the couch if you wanna check him out.”

Back inside, Jaebum had taken Jooheon to an upstairs bedroom where they both sat on the bed.

“I know you’re scared. We’re all scared. I don’t wanna lose any more people. I want you to breath with me—”

“No!” Jooheon stood up, holding his head. “I’m not doing this shit anymore! Jaebum,” his voice cracked. “I lost my fucking mom and now my brother’s gonna die! I’m so fucking tired,” his voice lowered as h fell to his knees, Jaebum sitting beside him. “I’m tired.”

“Jooheon, we are a family. We are all going to get through this. You’re strong, Jooheon. You’re one of the strongest kids I know. Please, for me. Just hold on.”

Downstairs, Jinyoung and Jimin, along with the others outside had come in as it started to rain. Dinner was soon, meaning the rooms would fill up completely.

“As long as he can eat, he has a couple more days on him. He’s a strong one,” Jinyoung had been examining Taehyung as he slept.

“Good. I’m starving,” Jimin giggled, trying to lighten the mood of the silent living room.

With fourteen people, plus Jimin and Taehyung now being part of the group, on one floor of the house, some ate at the table, some on the couch and some would stand up. Jooheon had been glaring at Taehyung, watching him take small bites of Jinyoung’s dinner. Deep inside, he was extremely jealous that someone had a loved one infected who still acted human, who still had their sight and didn’t have urges of biting which caused three people to have to hold him down. Jimin was lucky.

“Night,” Another man named Hoseok waved, pushing some of their group out the front door.

Jimin and Taehyung had finally taken a shower—if they were boiled water into a bath was considered one. Taehyung was glowing, his tan skin looked more alive. His veins were still a dark color but he looked healthy. They had been told to lay in one of the guests' rooms as Jackson offered to sleep on the couch. 

“Just shoot him! I’ve seen what those things do to people. If we keep him here, he’s gonna start trying to attack us!”

“Jooheon, stop,” Jaebum could be heard behind the bedroom door scolding Jooheon. “You stay inside.”

“No! I have to say my final goodbyes,” Jooheon’s voice cracked. “I need to tell him I love him and that this shit will all blow over. Jaebum, please give me that.”  
“I’m not a monster, Jooheon. Come on,” Jaebum and Jooheon’s footsteps could be heard jogging down the stairs.

Jimin had kissed Taehyung for a long time. Taehyung sighed. He had been complaining about a headache in whispers. Jimin tucked him in before peaking out the window, looking down at the small group in the backyard. He knew he would be sick watching what was about to happen but his body froze as though telling him to sit and watch. 

“No, no! Shownu, please! No,” Jooheon had been crying, holding onto Jaebum’s arms as he held him back. “Please! Please, let him live!”

Jimin got a good look at Jooheon’s brother. He had white eyes, black gums along with rotting teeth and his skin was grey. He had his arms reached out, trying to grab onto Shownu who had the gun in his hand.

“KIHYUN!” Jooheon yelled.

Three gunshots. Jimin cringed, shutting his eyes. When he opened them, Shownu was covered in blood, tears running down his cheeks. Jooheon was hysterical. He continued to shout Kihyun’s name, begging to someone above to tell him it was all a bad dream and that Kihyun would enter Heaven. Jimin couldn’t keep his eyes on Kihyun’s body as he felt acid in his throat. He too started to cry. Jooheon’s cries were hard to listen to and Jimin placed himself in his shoes, thinking about losing Taehyung.

They needed a hospital by tomorrow morning.

_BOOM!_

“Go, go, go!” Junmyeon yelled, gesturing to the group hiding behind dumpsters.

_Only seconds before had Junmyeon distracted two cops on patrol by swinging an emptied gun around before shooting at a barrel closeby._

_“Siwon, he’s got a gun! Siwon!”_

_“Donghae, down!”_

_BOOM! The barrel explodes, the two officers are down and now the group could run in their base and steal supplies._

They had found a new base. The apartment was getting too small and supplies were running short. Junmyeon had led most of the group inside the hotel that had been behind the base while Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Minseok stayed behind to dig through book bags and trunks.

“There’s not much here,” Jongdae had been packing up bits of ammo he could find, looking over to the duo ahead of him.

“Hyung!” Chanyeol screamed, aiming for the zombie walking up to Minseok from behind.

Minseok reacted late, turning around. He screamed, trying to shove the zombie’s face away from his. They hadn’t noticed the zombie as it was quietly eating in the shadows.

“Chanyeol, fucking shoot it!” Minseok yelled, losing his grip.

“I’m gonna shoot you too!” Chanyeol’s hands were shaking trying to find the perfect aim.

“Chanyeol!” Minseok’s voice was cut off, choking as the zombie had leaned down and bitten into Minseok’s shoulder. He screamed before kicking the zombie off of him, grabbing his arm and slipping onto the ground.

Chanyeol shot the zombie in the head until its head exploded. He rushed over to Minseok, cutting his shirt open to apply bandages. Minseok was squirming and yelling with each application of liquid medicine and bandage. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Chanyeol chanted as though it would somehow restart the situation.

“I’ll be fine, Chanyeol,” Minseok groaned, shutting his eyes. “Let’s just get going. Jongdae, let’s go!”

The trio had made it inside the hotel lobby, Chanyeol prayed that they wouldn’t notice Minseok’s bandages over the sweater he had given him.

“Alright,” Yixing slammed a box full of many hotel room keys on the counter. “Pick your poison.”

“I’ll share a room with Minseok,” Chanyeol walked over to the desk.

“Okay,” Yixing handed him a key. “Next.”

“How do we know what room is what?” Junmyeon had been sitting in the waiting area, slouched in a chair.

“We’ll figure it out once we get to the rooms. Okay, Junmyeon and I have a room. Minseok and Chan are sharing a room. Anyone else?”

“I’ll take a single room,” Jongdae raised his hand.

“Leaves Baekhyun and Sehun sharing a room,” Yixing tossed everyone their keys.

“Let's hurry and find our rooms. I’m tired,” Sehun whined, crossing his arms.

Baekhyun had undressed into his boxers, blushing as though Sehun had never seen him like this. It had been a while since they slept together. It was the night Sehun had been drunk and confessed his feelings toward Baekhyun, leading him to have a crush on him. Sehun didn’t remember the next morning which made Baekhyn sad. 

“Goodnight,” Sehun shut off the light, wrapping himself in the blanket.

“Goodnight,” Baekhyun smiled widely and slept with his body facing Sehun. He suddenly felt an arm wrap around him.

They both fell asleep in peace, wrapped around one another.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// major character death, cursing, weapon use, emotional scenes, graphic scenes, seizures
> 
> [1] I just reread some older chapters and hOO I’m so sorry for all the typos  
> [2] brodies, resident evil 3 is out!  
> [3] So, to clear any confusion, we went back to the previous day for the nct-127 portion but this whole chapter after the restaurant scene is on the same day!  
> [4] Does the *** help with spacing things out?

The restaurant was empty. Cobwebs were forming in almost every corner of it. Behind the counter, a tall young man sat behind the register, reading the newspaper he laid beside the register.

"Johnny, they want to talk to you," Minhyung had whispered to Johnny, tilting his head toward Momo and Donghee who stood near the door.

"You can come have a seat," Johnny gestured his hand over the seating area near the register.

The two sat down. Donghee exhaled deeply, cracking his neck by tilting his head.

"What are you looking for?" Johnny asked, lifting himself from the folded chair, his arms crossed and leaning against the counter.

"Well, we're trying to look for some of our family members. We ran into your little friends and I think we should take you guys to a safer place. Those things are surrounding this area and as a—" Momo hesitated, licking her lips. "I just think this place isn't safe for you guys."

"And where is this safer place you're speaking of?" Johnny rose a brow, poking his tongue against the inside of his cheek.

Donghee thought long and hard for the next passing seconds. He tried to map out the rest of the city in his head. He tried to go back to when he visited Jimin. 

_"Get home safe, Dad. It can get pretty wild this late at night. Tell Kyuhyun I love him, please."_

_Donghee had hugged his son tightly before walking down the block. He looked at his watch, timing himself. He had to catch it before it left—_

That was it! The train.

"The train station. You boys can stay underground and use one of the train carts as shelter."

"Who else is with you?" Momo glanced around the restaurant, looking over her shoulder.

"My little brother, my boyfriend and his step-brother. My parents were sent to the hospital when this first started," Johnny avoided eye contact, looking toward the front door on his right.

"Hey," Momo rested her hand on Johnny's bicep, looking up at him with soft eyes. "They're okay. I know it."

Johnny nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"I wish my little brother thought the same," Johnny sighed.

"He'll come through. Let's get you boys packed up and ready to go. Tomorrow morning, we move out."

The next morning, Momo had been outside of the base hotwiring a car found behind the restaurant. She suspected it was Johnny and Mark's parents' car. She got the engine on, cheering quietly to herself, a wide smile on her face. 

Inside, Donghee had helped the younger boys pack essentials into their school bookbags. Haechan told Donghee some stories about school, some included Mark. Donghee smiled fondly, thinking about his youngest at home. He missed when Kyuhyun was excited to talk about his day or would come home with art projects that he couldn't wait for his parents to hang on the fridge. It made him happy yet sad.

He was starting to miss home. He missed it when his family was together. Their bond was inseparable like gorilla glue. It wasn't until the tension started to build up in the home. The constant arguments, the accusations, the controlling; it was too much. He thought for a second about the possibility that he could get one family back together then his own. 

"Once we get there, we have to move fast, okay?" Momo looked through the rearview mirror, glancing between the four boys in the backseats.

They all nodded or mumbled in agreement. It was time to move. 

Momo drove quickly as zombies were attacking the vehicle from every angle. The noise of the engine had caught their attention. The car tires screeched as she pressed on the brakes. The sounds of grunts and growls surrounded the car.

"Johnny, Jaehyun, shoot as many as you can, I'm gonna help you," Donghee turned to his sister. "Take the kids."

Donghee, Johnny and Jaehyun quickly exited the car and shut the doors. They shot at as many zombies as their ammo would allow them to. Momo had pushed the boys forward, covering their ears and helping them slide under the rollup metal gate that had closed off the train station's entrance. Johnny and Jaehyun had run out of bullets and quickly crawled underneath the gate. Donghee had stumbled back, trying to reload. 

Behind the door, Johnny and Jaehyun were holding up the gate while Momo jogged down the stairs with Mark and Haechan in front of her. Donghee crawled under the door and safely got through with Johnny and Jaehyun pulling him. The gate slammed shut. The trio ran downstairs and was greeted by officers who patrolled the area.

Johnny gasped, pushing by the officers. He ran to his little brother who had found their mother and father. They were alive. Mark had been sobbing, happy that he wrong about them being gone.

Jaehyun ran to his own family, laughing. He was relieved to see them again. It was a small world underground.

Momo leaned her elbow upon Donghee's shoulder, smiling at the warming scene in front of them.

"We did good," Momo commented, looking up to her brother.

"Yeah. . . Yeah we did," Donghee nodded.

"I think it's better if you stay down here," An officer commented as he watched Donghee go up the stairs.

"Unless you're gonna help me, I suggest you watch over these people. I got my own business to take care," Donghee huffed.

"Sir, please come back down," Another officer said.

"My family is out there and I have to find them. Stop trying," Donghee scoffed, jogging back up the stairs.

Momo apologized for her brother's actions but soon followed after. The officers kept their distance. 

The duo stood behind the door.

"Jimin's apartment is only down the road. We stop there, grab him and then we get Baek. Right after, we're done."

"Donghee, don't you wanna try and save other people?" Momo gestured her hand down the stairs.

"I will if we bump into anyone else but for right now, I wanna save my children. I'm not FBI. I can't do much."

"Okay, let's hurry."

The two dodged zombie bites, trying to conserve their ammo. The two walked into the apartment building. It was a mess. Blood splatter on the walls, the foul smell of decay and deafening silence. They hurried up the flights of stairs, taking breaks in-between. They had reached the floor of Jimin's apartment.

"Ew," Momo looked down at the zombie that Jimin had stabbed. Bugs were nesting inside the missing eyeball. 

Donghee was already down the hall, ramming his shoulder in the door. He kicked it twice before the door unhinged. He ran inside, looking room to room calling Jimin's name.

"Anything?" Momo had looked around the apartment, losing sight of Donghee.

"This can't be," Donghee muttered before plopping himself on the couch, covering his eyes with his hand. "He left," Donghee jumped from his seat. "I fucking told him not to! I told him to stay put and he—" His voice cracked.

"He can't be far, Donghee," Momo sat beside her brother, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Think of any possible places he'd stay at."

"I-I. . .I dunno," Donghee sighed heavily, trying his best to hold in sobs. "I can't think." 

"Okay, breathe. It'll come to you." 

Breaking the silence in the trashed apartment, a gunshot echoed through the sky, both heads turning to the nearby window.

"Survivors. Donghee, that could be Jimin. Maybe they have some clues."

"Momo, you have to stop trying to play hero."

"Donghee, just trust me. I bet he's out there. Now, come on."

***

Baekhyun tossed the gun to the side, falling to his knees. He curled himself up, crying.

It wasn't meant to be like this.

Minseok was infected but only Chanyeol knew about it. The morning went on normally. The group ate their breakfast peacefully. Minseok had fallen to the floor, shaking. His veins were turning black and the white film appeared again. Yixing and Sehun dragged him to the back of the hotel, typing his wrists to a fence with ripped up sheets. It was the only thing they could use. Minseok thrashed himself, trying to rip the restraints and bite at one of the group members. 

"Someone has to," Junmyeon spoke softly to the members standing around him in a circle. 

"This is all my fault," Chanyeol whispered, his hands gripping at his hair. "I shouldn't have let this happen."

"Chanyeol, hey, breathe. This is no one's fault," Yixing pulled Chanyeol aside.

" _Hyung,_ I can't," Jongdae sobbed. "Please, please don't make me do it. Please."

"Baek," Junmyeon licked his lips before glancing over to him.

"No, come on! No," Baekhyun whined, biting his nails.

"Someone has to! We can all die from this!" 

"I'm not killing my best fucking friend, Junmyeon!" Baekhyun rose his voice.

"Look around you, Baek. No one wants to but these two," Junmyeon pointed to Jongdae and Chanyeol, "are fucking losing it. I don't wanna see him go either but we have to. That's what I've learned during this whole thing. We have to do things we don't want to. I never wanted to leave my home. I didn't want to endanger all of us but look at where we are. We have to move on, Baek. I'll distract them while you do it. Gun's on the counter."

Junmyeon led Jongdae, Yixing, and Chanyeol into a room far from the backyard. Baekhyun glanced over at the gun and then over to the sound of screaming. He grunted and snatched the gun off the counter.

Junmyeon held Sehun close to him, trying to whisper positive things in order to distract him. Chanyeol squatted in a corner, gripping on his hair, crying loudly. Yixing curled up against Chanyeol, rocking him slowly. Junmyeon held Jongdae and Sehun close to him, rubbing their shoulders, trying to calm them down.

Baekhyun wished this was over already.

***

The next morning was tense and silent. Jimin thought it would be a good idea to leave early in the morning so the group can grieve. He felt as though their presence was a burden at the moment. 

He dressed himself and Taehyung into clothes given by Jinyoung. 

”When you’re ready, come outside. Car’s running,” Shownu had poked his head into the bedroom, glancing around the room.

”We’re coming,” Jimin finished making the bed, fluffing the pillows.

Taehyung took his time, plopping himself down each stair. Jimin felt relief deep down but still felt uneasy allowing Taehyung to do things on his own. 

They had made it outside, safely inside the car. The drive was too quiet. The roads were empty, Shownu focused on the road and Jinyoung fumbled with his phone. Jimin started to have second thoughts about where they were headed. Jinyoung mentioned about a group that would be able to help them but never said any names. 

After a painfully long and silent drive–something uncommon during this time but Jimin was grateful for it–Shownu parked the car in the middle of the road. 

“We’re walking,” Jinyoung looked over the seat before sliding out the car. 

”Hey, where are we going?” Jimin grunted, helping Taehyung out the car. 

“We’re meeting halfway. My friend,Hee-yeon says one of her girls has someone who worked at the hospital. Here,” Jinyoung pointed to a gun shop. 

Jimin gulped, intimidated by the amount of weapons around him. The posters on the wall didn’t help. 

”Hee-yeon?” Jinyoung called out, leaning himself again the main counter. 

“A second!” A voice called from the bathroom.

”There are you,” Jinyoung grinned, watching she walked behind the counter. “These are the boys I talked about. One’s infected but not as badly as the one back home. You think he can make it?”

”Definitely. Seems like he can move on his own, which is pretty good. You boys meet me in the back. The girls are rummaging through some garbage. Could be something good in there.”

Jimin assisted Taehyung to the back alley. Jimin took a good look at Heeyeon, admiring the way she carried herself. She held her chin high and had a nice posture. She was beautiful too. 

“Girls, where Joohyun? I need to speak to her.”

”She’s not looking too good, Hani. She looks scared,” One of the girls said, deep concern in her voice. 

“I’ll look into it, Jennie. You just gather whatever you can find,” Heeyeon looked back to Jimin, gesturing him forward. 

“Hani?” Jimin glanced over to Heeyeon. 

“Nickname. You call whatever you want,” Heeyeon smiled. It slowly faded when approaching Joohyun who was sat in the corner of the alley, hugging her knees to her chest. 

”Joohyun?” Heeyeon bent down, looking at Joohyun with a sad expression. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can take it. Those things, I didn’t know how strong they were.”

”We’re gonna get through this,” Heeyeon caressed Joohyun’s cheek. “I need your help right now. Can you help me?”

”With?”

”The hospital. These boys need to get there quickly.”

”The hospital. . .”

Joohyun shut her eyes, bringing herself back to the hospital.

Back to the day this whole thing started. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short im crying sksksk  
> this is almost over :<<<<<<<<

_Jaesuk was Joohyun's best friend, almost like an older brother. They always got along and worked together on everything. Until the virus came into play._

_Joohyun watched as Jaesuk slowly lost his mind. He stayed after hours, locked inside his office. He said he had found a cure for something but he needed to test it. He wasn't a scientist but he felt like one. Joohyun could never crack the code of Jaesuk's computer to find the files behind the said cure._

_Joohyun remembered when this all started._

_She had finally seen what the vile looked like. The substance was a light pink, almost like pink lemonade. She had pushed the cart the vile laid upon, opening the door to the mysterious room. Inside, his patient Kim Heechul had been laying on an operation table and beside him was a friend, she assumed. Jaesuk was dressed in his lab coat which Joohyun hadn't seen him wear in weeks._

_She had carefully passed the vile to Jaesuk. He used a needle to retract the liquid, flicking it once he gathered enough. Joohyun didn't stay long, rolling the cart out of the room. In mere seconds, the deafening alarm echoed throughout the hallways. She was blinded by the red light as she ran through the halls. She saw Jaesuk dragging Kim's friend down the hall and to her left she saw **him**._

_Kim Heechul looked dead but was still conscious. His mouth was covered in black ink, it looked like. His teeth rotted and his flesh turned grey. He was no longer human. Soon after, his wife had found a way in, holding most of the doctors at gunpoint. She saw what her husband had turned into and ran off. Joohyun knew she wouldn't last long in the hospital and therefore, she ran away too._

_She was saved by Heeyeon as she was almost eaten by one of the undead._

"L-listen. . . It's a risk but I can take you to the hospital! I know the quickest way," Joohyun stood up in excitement.

"You're not going alone. The other girls will go with you," Heeyeon gestured her thumb over her shoulder. 

"We should go later when it gets dark. We can travel in the shadows."

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you," Jimin smiled widely.

Hope was finally coming his way.

***

Donghee and Momo had left the apartment building, trying to remember which direction the gunshot had come from. Donghee found the base where Minseok had gotten bitten. 

"Nothing. Someone must have come and emptied the place," Momo slammed a trunk shut.

"Maybe you're right about survivors," Donghee muttered, examining the zombie who laid dead at his feet. "Come on. We might be close."

The two had reached the hotel. Donghee kicked the front door, alarming one of the boys to run toward the entrance, armed. 

"Hey!" Yixing held a pipe high in the air, lowering once he realized. He smiled widely. 

"Yixing. . ." Donghee ran to Yixing, hugging him tightly. "Please," He held Yixing in an embrace, cupping his cheeks. "Tell me Baekhyun is with you."

"H-he's here but. . ."

"He killed someone, didn't he?" Momo cleared her throat, standing close to Donghee.

"Our friend," Yixing lowered his head, a lump in his throat affecting his voice. "He was infected. . . We had to—"

"You don't have to explain yourself. I know it's hard but remember this will all be over soon. Where's Baekhyun?"

"In the back. There's a pool back there."

"Momo, you watch over the other boys and I'll grab him," Donghee started to walk away.

"How did you know?" Yixing looks over his shoulder.

"You're too loyal to leave your other friends behind, Yixing. I knew I could trust you," Donghee said, keeping his gaze forward. He then walked off to find the backyard.

Baekhyun had been curled up, hugging his knees into his chest as he cried. Minseok's body floated in the pool as he fell in after being shot. Baekhyun had thrown the gun which alerted Donghee, causing him to follow the sound.

"Baekhyun! Hey!" Donghee jogged over to his son, pulling him into his arms. Baekhyun gripped tightly on his father's shirt.

"Dad, I had to. Please forgive me, I didn't want to kill him but I—"

"I'm here now. Baek, I understand. I know you didn't want to. I know," Donghee kissed the top of Baekhyun's head. "I'm happy to finally see you again. I'm taking you home. This will all be over soon."

Baekhyun and Donghee had gone back inside with the rest of the group. They had found a dining area and all found seats to face one another.

"Are you sure you can take all of us with you?" Jongdae asked, biting his lip.

"You know I care about you all. I have to take you with me. You may think you're strong but no one, no matter how many weapons, can survive out here," Donghee turned to Baekhyun. "I need to find Jimin before I come home."

"I'm coming with you."

"Baekhyun—"

"We need extra hands," Momo commented.

"Look! Hey, look!" Junmyeon stood up, walking over to the nearest window. "There's lights! There have to be survivors there!"

"It looks like a hospital," Chanyeol leaned against the wall, looking out the window with Junmyeon.

Donghee stared into space, now having a flashback of the last phone call with Jimin.

_Dad, he needs a hospital._

_Dad, Taehyung is sick! I have to take him!_

"Hospital," Donghee whispered to himself, turning to Momo. "He has to be there."

"Huh?" Baekhyun leaned in.

"Jimin said he had to take his boyfriend to the hospital last time we spoke. He _has_ to be there. I just know it!" Donghee slammed his fist against the table.

"Then, let's go," Momo shrugged.

"We have to find a way to bring them back first. Then, the three of us can go."

***

Heeyeon, Joohyun, and Lalisa had led Jimin and Taehyung to the main path of the hospital. They had all been covered in dirt and blood. Who knew zombies could be found in even wooden areas?

"That's it," Joohyun pulled out her ID card, sliding it into a digital slot beside the main gate's entrance. "You're safe from here." 

Jimin hugged each of the girls, thanking them for guiding them through this. He waved as he helped Taehyung walk through the main path. This was the most peaceful moment they've have in a long time.

Entering the hospital was a struggle as the door was heavy. Once inside, the door slammed shut, locking the two of them in there.

"Hello? Is anyone here? We're survivors! Please, my boyfriend needs help! He's been infected! P-please—"

Jimin had been knocked over the head by a bat. His vision blurred and his head pounded. He tried to speak but groans were the only noise to escape. Taehyung had been dragged away by his feet by someone wearing a lab coat and a mask. 

Someone kneeled down to examine Jimin, checking his pockets and waving a hand in front of his face. The man also wore a mask. He lowered the mask to speak to Jimin.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you won't be here for long, my boy. Night, night."

Jimin's eyes shut. Darkness being the only thing he could see. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// language, weapon use, sexual speech, psychical fighting. arguments, betrayal
> 
> so sorry i haven't updated any of my fics! schoolwork along with mental health and writer's block has been a killer! i promise to get back into the swing of things and start writing again: meaning new updates and works! thank you all for supporting my works and being patient!

It had felt like hours. Everyone's feet cramped and they had run out of breath from the actions it took to get here: the entrance of the hospital.

"Once we get inside, we should be safe. You boys can stay here or come with us after I find Jimin," Donghee leaned against a tree, sliding down, speaking with lack of breath. 

"How can we get inside?" Chanyeol slammed his head against the tree, keeping his eyes on the front door, panting.

"We'll open from the other side. We need to rest before we jump over," Donghee shut his eyes.

" _You_ can wait. My brother is inside and I need to get him home," Baekhyun charged toward the gate, jumping up and pulling himself up.

"Baekhyun!" Momo yelled, trying to stand up quickly enough.

Baekhyun had already pulled the door open despite his weakened state and slipped past before the door slammed. He examined his surroundings. The hallway was dim and there were a couple of doors that led to other hallways or offices.

He slowly stepped forward, trying not to alert any zombies if there were any. He didn't notice the cameras above him, turning and following him as he walked deeper into the hall. 

"Who the hell is that?" Sooman pressed his fingertip against the screen.

"His brother. He's gonna try and look for Jimin. He can try all he wants but I _need_ Taehyung to stay here. He's survived this long with the virus in him. I need to do my research on his blood," Jaesuk said, pacing around the room.

"How do you know all of that?" Sooman spoke softly, turning around slowly.

"You think I picked Heechul out of random?" Jaesuk glared at Sooman. "I had been watching him and his little family weeks before I wanted to test on him. Again, I didn't want this," He waved his hands around, "to happen but I was looking in the wrong areas. Taehyung has to stay and I'm gonna make sure he does."

"Jimin," Jaesuk and Sooman turned their heads towards the monitor, watching Baekhyun.

"Send them out," Jaesuk whispered into his jacket.

"Get down! Now! Hands and knees!" Two guards had ran to Baekhyun, aiming their weapons at him and watched him kneel.

"Please, don't shoot! My brother is missing and I think he's in here!" Baekhyun held his hands up, his heart beating a mile per minute.

"You're considered a theif. No one is allowed in here unless our boss orders them to. You're coming with us," One guard had started to walk closer to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun allowed the guard to lift him off the floor before lifting himself to kick the other guard, making him stumble back. Baekhyun knew that their taunts weren't real and that there was something darker in this hospital. It was too quiet and no other survivors were here. It would be common sense to be at a hospital as it would be where the vaccine is.

After moments of punching, kicking and using their weapons against them, Baekhyun collapsed. He knew he was risking his health while trying to play hero and do things beyond his power. He needed seconds to catch his breath before going on his search mission.

After an enternity, Baekhyun forced himself to move forward. He had one mission and it was to find Jimin and Taehyung anf get the fuck out of there. He limped, shoving doors open and weakly crying out for his brother. He passed by many rooms only to see the many white rooms with neatly folded blankets and shiny floors. 

He sobbed, trying his best to move forward. He limped up a flight of stairs, ignoring the burn of his exhausting muscles. He pushed forward, sneaking past zombies in the middle of the hallway and then, laughed. It was a victorious laugh.

Jimin was in one of the many rooms on this floor. He had been asleep with a knot forming on his forehead. He had bruises on his body, probably from his own adventures. Baekhyun slammed himself against the window, smiling as he had found 1/2 of the people he needed to find.

It had been months since the last time Baekhyun and Jimin saw each other. It saddened him that they had to meet like this. He promised himself that once he saved Jimin, things would be different. No more fights, no more judging and no more distance. He thought to himself of ways to convince Jimin to come back home. He'd be safer there and they can become a family once again.

"Move," Jaesuk shoved Sooman to the ground, causing him to cough from the unexpected force. "Listen to me."

Baekhyun heard Jaesuk's voice over the PSA system. He didn't recongnize the voice.

"You wanna leave this place alive? I say you turn back now. Your gun only has but so many bullets. Turn back and leave my test subject alone!"

"Test subject?" Baekhyun whispered to himself. He turned to look at a nearby camera and shot it. "I don't take orders from anyone! Especially those who fuck with my family!" Baekhyun yelled, banging his weapon against the glass of the window. 

The crash of the glass breaking cause the zombies to look around, ignoring their victim on the floor. Baekhyun hopped over and quickly turned off the lights, peaking his head out to watch the zombies continue their feeding. 

Baekhyun ran over to Jimin, shaking him. Jimin had been changed into a hospital gown. 

"Jimin, please," Baekhyun sobbed, shaking him. "I need you to wake up."

Jimin could hear his voice but it was fuzzy. He thought he had died and his heaven was to be reunited with Baekhyun. He turned his head to see him crying. If this was heaven, why would his brother be crying? He started to realize.

"B-B. . .Baek?" Jimin choked out.

Baekhyun sat Jimin up, squeezing him as he sighed contently, ignoring the wet spot forming on Jimin's gown. He was releaved to finally be reunited with his brother and that he was just in time. He didn't have that with Minseok. He didn't get the chance to say goodbye or the chance to save him. Maybe this was life telling him to have his second chance.

"We gotta get you out of here. I need you safe while I look for Taehyung," Baekhyun wiped his face, hands on his brother's shoulders.

"No. I'm not leaving here without you and Taehyung," Jimin shook Baekhyun's hands off of him.

"God, will you listen to me for fucking once!"

Baekhyun gasped, stepping back as he had been shocked at his words. It brought him back to the day Jimin left.

_"Oh, you're so dramatic. Dad just wants you to be with someone with actual potential. Not just some kid trying to get by each day."_

_"You're gonna give me dating advice, Baek? You fuck anyone with two legs! You'll never understand the way I feel. Who cares who I end up with? I love Taehyung and he loves me!"_

_"Until he uses you for our riches and then leaves you. Don't come crying to me when he leavesy ou."_

_"Shut your fucking mouth!"_

_Jimin had slapped Baekhyun. This led to a terrible fist fight that Kyuhyun stopped by screaming at them. Jimin flipped Baekhyun off before rushing out the front door, slamming it and drove off to never be seen again._

"I'm so sorry. . ."

"Baek, let's just go," Jimin spoke softly, jumped over the wall, watching out for broken glass.

"You think I don't see you but there are many eyes on you boys. You may have gotten Jimin, Baekhyun but you will never find where Taehyung is. I hope you don't mind our little friends in the hall," Jaesuk spoke once again.

The same loud alarm from the day the virus spread had blared throughout the halls. Jimin and Baekhyun covered their ears, crouching down from irritation. The zombies growled and stumbled toward the boys.

"Go, go, go!" Baekhyun shoved Jimin forward before using whatever bullets he had left.

"Come on!" Jimin yelled, pressing down the elevator buttons. 

Baekhyun shot more zombies before slipping into the elevator and pressing the close door button.

"You're insane, Jaesuk. What happened to you?" Sooman stood far from Jaesuk, inching toward the door.

"No, no, no. My job is to save others, Sooman. That's what doctors do. I tried to make a vaccine for others to live and Heechul just wasn't one of them. He was weak. You are the crazy one, my dear friend. You lied ot me and told me Heechul would do just fine. Now, I have to switch orders around because of you. You know too much. I know you'll go running to the media, changing the story to make my operation look bad. I know you too well, Sooman. You'll turn on me like Joohyun. I can't have that."

"Whoa, whoa! What the fuck are you doing!" Sooman held his hands up, sweating as Jaesuk aimed a small pistol toward him.

"You won't get away that easily," Jaesuk clicked the safety before lowering his gun at the sound of an elevator along with running footsteps. He turned to look at the monitors.

"Looks like you live another day. We have company."


End file.
